At present, there are generally multiple boards in one subrack. Each board has an independent operating system, and the boards are connected with each other via a bus. The operating system accesses a storage device through a hard disk controller, and generally the hard disk controller can only be controlled and managed by one operating system, so that the operating system of each board can only access one storage device. Because the operating system on each board can only access one storage device, the operating system on each board cannot access storage devices corresponding to other boards, so that multiple operating systems cannot access stored data in a same storage device.